Maximum Ride meets the Haliwells
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: CharmedxMaximum Ride. Max and gang meet the witches. My friend wants me to write this. Ok for those of you who don't know, this story is complete. Sequel is up look under Max Ride/Charmed crossover
1. Max goes to a bar

**I am writing this for my friend Emberwillow14 and I am scared of her. I own nothing. Their may be some Fax but I'm not sure yet.**

I, Maximum Ride, walked into the bar/restaurant. I walked right up to the bar. Yep that's me the Avian-American fourteen-year-old girl who goes into parts.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest park is?" I asked the woman behind the bar.

She looked up at me then back down then did a double-take. Gosh, you think an adult wouldn't be surprised to see a teenager in a bar, I mean come on they go to a lot of bars.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I don't know, ten." I thought about saying but bit it back. I didn't need this woman to turn me away.

"Sixteen," I said.

"Well this a bar and you shouldn't be here," she said.

"I know that, I just want to know where the nearest state park is." I sighed.

Did she think I was born yesterday? I knew that you had to be 21 to be in a bar for fun.

"You need to leave right now," she said.

"I know that but I need directions to the STATE PARK," I said trying hard to keep my temper in.

Fang says I need to work on my anger.

_Max, _the Voice said. _You need to stay with your mission._

_I know that, _I thought bitterly to the Voice inside my head.

I looked at the door and saw a group of adults walk in; they had a picture in their hands and they were looking at people. Erasers. I decided I really wasn't in the mood to deal these guys.

_Max are you okay you've been in there a really long time, _Angel's voice broke into my thoughts.

_I'm fine sweetie but tell Fang erasers, _I thought back.

"Piper those guys are looking for a kid," a woman said to the woman.

Time to leave, I thought. I started to leave.

"That's her," I heard the horrible morphed voice of an eraser.

I spun around and brought my fists up. I was going to fight to get back to my flock.


	2. The Flock Sleeps in the Park

Jeez don't erasers ever stop trying to chase. I mean come on weren't they all killed. No way that would make life for us easy. I could tell they weren't going to leave if I gave them Bambi eyes so got ready to fly. God, I hope the flock's okay.

"Duck," the Gasman's voice was barely audible above the music.

I dropped to the floor and rolled underneath one of the tables. The explosion was thunderous.

"Come on Max," Fang shouted.

I jumped to my feet. Looking around I noticed that most of the people were just unconscious. Good Gazzy didn't try to kill everyone. I did a perimeter check then unfurled my wings and ran out the door. Feeling the breeze I leapt into the air. Fang and Gazzy followed. The others were already flying.

"So did you find a park?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head.

"Where's Total?" Fang asked.

"Right here," Total, our talking dog, said flying up next to me.

Wait don't tell me, you don't have a flying talking dog too? Well if you go to the nearest radioactive Pet Smart you should find one.

"Why are the erasers back?" Angel asked.

"I don't know but we can beat 'em," I said.

I looked down noticing a very clean looking park. I looked at Fang. He nodded then tapped Iggy on the back of the hand and whispered the location.

"Let me guess we are going to sleep in trees again," he said bitterly.

"Yes Iggy," I said.

He had become pretty stingy since there was no white around. You see Iggy lost his eyesight when some of the scientists from The School tried to improve his night vision and when we were in Antarctica he could see if there was pure white.

We all settle down on a branch. Before that we did our fist stacking ritual, of course. Fang took first watch. I saw him bring out the laptop and started to relax a little. When I woke up bright lights were being shined on us.

"Come out of the trees," a man called.

He was African-American and didn't appear to be an eraser but you never knew. I nodded to the flock, who all started to make their way out of the tree. The police grabbed us the second our feet hit the ground. We were driven to the station.

"Who are your parents?" the man asked.

Well gee, my mom is a vet in Arizona, and my dad is an ex-evil scientist who can act like the voice in my head I thought snidely, the rest of them you'll have to call the test tube agency.

"Darrell." the lady, Piper I think it was, called.

The man looked up. Three women came marching in.

"Piper, Pheobe, Paige, what's wrong?" Darrell asked.

"A kid blew up P Three last night, hey that's her," Piper said.

"Hey I didn't blow up anything." I cried, jumping to my feet.

**I own nothing. Review**


	3. The Erasers break us out of jail

"I didn't blow up anything, my god are you that blind, I was hiding." I shouted.

"How did you find them," Piper asked clearly ignoring me.

"They were sleeping in a tree," Darrell said.

"You know we are right here," I interrupted them.

They looked right at us as if seeing us for the first time. My head felt like it was splitting open. I decided it was time to go.

"Up and away." I muttered.

The flock nodded then let their wings go. There were audible gasps from our audience. Gee, I guess they never saw an avian-human hybrid in science class or maybe they were like me and didn't pay attention. Time to blow this popsicle stand, I thought quickly. We crashed through the window only to be surrounded by Erasers.

"Hey," Darrell shouted. "Get back in here."

Fang was already speeding towards the first Eraser in sight. He kicked it in the head. The Eraser fell like a rock but quickly regained his balance, at least I think it was a he. Fang kicked and blocked. I think he was getting better at looking hot. Iggy and Gazzy were messing with something in their hands. Angel was darting around dodging the paws and jaws. Nudge kicked and punched an unsuspecting Eraser. I felt two massive paws wrap around my waist. I grabbed one and spun quickly dragging the Eraser with me. After so long, I let go of the paw and the Eraser went flying into a tree. He hit with a sickening THUD.

The three women looked at one another then Piper flung her hands into the air. All the Erasers stopped moving. The Flock looked around in awe.

"Come on, let's go before they can move again." Paige shouted.

I looked at the women then at the Erasers and motioned for the flock to follow. I had no idea where these people were going to take us but it had to be better then the School.

**I own nothing. My friend Emberwillow14 has taken me hostage and is forcing me to write FAX.**


	4. We meet some more freaks

**I swear I own nothing.**

The three women led us into a decent size house, and if you have been keeping up with our adventures know we have been to many decent places. They didn't ask us too many questions, just the usual; you know: where'd you get wings?, why do you have wings?, and my favorite, where are your parents?

"Look, lady, I don't know if my parents are even alive," Fang growled.

The Flock looked at him in surprise. Fang rarely spoke and if he did then it was usually quiet. He had said more words in that one sentence then I had heard from him all week. Okay, maybe not **all **week but you know Fang. A man walked into the room and looked at us in surprise.

"Piper, who are these kids," he asked.

"Leo, these are the kids that blew up P3," Piper said.

"Hey, I already told you we didn't blow it up on purpose," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then why did you blow it up?"

"…" I couldn't tell her without telling her about the School.

"Hey, wait a sec, I know you," the middle sister, Pheobe I think, said pointing at Fang.

"Huh," he sighed.

"Yeah, you have that blog," she said.

Great, so now Fang had another older woman falling for him. I let out a disgusted sigh. Fang looked at me. The man, Leo, suddenly looked at the ceiling. He had the weirdest look on his face.

"I have to go," he muttered, before running up the stairs.

"What are your names?" Piper asked.

I looked at her with a suspicious look. Hey, she still thought we blew up her bar on purpose. I looked at each member of the Flock and nodded.

"My name's Max," I said.

"F-Nick," Fang said, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Jeff," Iggy said.

"The Terminator," the Gasman hooted.

"Tiffany Anne Nicole Sarah Marie Melinda Crystal," Nudge said, she really likes long names that no one can remember.

"Sasha," Angel said sweetly.

The three sisters looked at us like we were completely insane. Which I guess is understandable since I let Gazzy name himself.

"Okay I'm Piper, this is Phoebe, and this is Paige," she said.

Suddenly a bunch of blue orbs appeared and when they disappeared a little blonde boy was standing there.

"Wyatt, how many times do I have to tell you no orbing when we have company," Piper exclaimed.

The Flock stared at the people. The School had made us freaks and now we were in a house full of freaks. So much for a decent place.

**Please review.**


	5. Something Explodes

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Charmed.**

I stared at the people in front of us. Suddenly my bird kid senses started tingling. Normally I would have called for an up and away but I was surprised by the orbing boy in front of us. Angel was looking at the poor kid like he was her newest friend.

"Um sorry about that. Wyatt is only four. We really are the good guys," Piper said.

I had the vaguest déjà vu. Suddenly I was back trying to save Angel right after Ari, my late half-brother, took her and was staring down at me while I clung to the chopper, and then sneering he told me that the School were the good guys. I shook my head and was back in the house with all the weirdness. Fang was staring at me and Angel looked confused.

"Um…Oh…well…that's fine…I guess." I stammered.

Crisis averted. I saw way worse then this kid before so why did he freak me out so much? Maybe because he was a sweet innocent and cute little boy but then again the flock had all been and still were cute and innocent, well mostly *cough, Gazzy, Iggy, cough*.

"So what are you kids?" Phoebe asked.

"Well what do you know about genetically enhanced super humans," I asked.

"What?"

"Okay I'll take that as nothing. So we are avian-human hybrids. 98% human and 2% avian. We were created by a bunch of nut job scientists. But we escaped. That pretty much sums it up."

"…" a couple of blank stares and mouths hanging open met my spcheel.

"The real question is what are you?"

"The Charmed Ones," Paige stated.

"That doesn't really answer my questions now does it?"

"Witches."

I stared at the three for about two seconds before I started laughing. So sure I could have believed them because most people didn't think that human-avian hybrids were real but the scientists created us. Instead I chose to laugh because they might have special abilities but come on Witches seriously that is all they could come up with.

"Why is that so funny," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah Max," Fang asked me.

I stopped and froze. I turned my super cold glare on Fang. This can't be happening again. He chose ME gosh darn it. ME. Now he was choosing her. You had better get your priorities straight mister or so help me I'll…

"Max," Angel coughed lightly.

I blushed. I almost forgot about the mind-reading seven-year-old. I mentally slapped myself. I really have to get my thoughts PG. The three sisters stared at me. Fang gave me the weirdest look. I shot him the "you-are-so-confusing-you-know-that" look.

"Its just well…I don't know. Our lives are so weird I was kinda hoping you would you know be normal," I answered.

"Yeah well we were kinda hoping that a couple of kids didn't actually blow up a bar," Piper countered.

"To-shay," I laughed.

"Well I'm sure your tired so there are a couple of guest bedrooms upstairs. Why don't you go get comfortable while we make dinner," Piper suggested.

I nodded. Gazzy was going to be taking a shower for about an hour. I trooped the others upstairs and quickly divided shower order. I went first. It felt so nice to be clean. Of course I could still hear everything that the Flock was saying.

"Fang, that really wasn't smart," Angel stated.

"What," Fang answered.

So he was back to one-word answers. I shook my head. I just wanted to stay in here.

"Siding with that lady. Max was really jealous," Angel responded.

I felt heat rise to my face. Oh someone was definitely getting in trouble. I finished with the shower and pulled on some of the semi-clean clothes I had. I walked out of the bathroom and pushed Gazzy and Iggy in next.

"Max," Fang said, watching with those eyes that made me melt.

I ignored him and walked into the girls' room. I lay on the bed which was pretty comfortable. I couldn't help but overhear Fang say something along the lines of, "Women are so confusing."

That'll teach him. He can't just kiss me like crazy one minute and then side with someone else. I shut my eyes. BOOM!!! My eyes snapped open and I shot up. I rushed out the door and saw Fang grab Angel and Total. Nudge stood perfectly still.

"GAZZY!! IGGY!! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!" I screamed.


	6. We Fight a Big Wolf and Total Talks

**I wish I owned Maximum Ride but sadly I do not.**

"GAZZY!! IGGY!! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!" I screamed.

I watched as the two demons in question walked out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"It wasn't us," Gazzy exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it…" I was interrupted by another BOOM!

"What the," Nudge said.

We ran down the stairs only to find the three sisters fighting what looked like an Eraser only without wings and a lot wilder. I jumped over the side of the stairs and landed on top of the creature. I placed a powerful chop to the collarbone on the thing and it billowed in rage. I was suddenly being thrown into the wall.

"MAX!" I heard Fang shout.

There were more billows of rage and then silence. I felt someone kneel next to me and pull me into a strong hug. Then I felt Iggy's fingers ghost over my head injury.

"Jeez, Max, it's a good thing that you have a thick skull," he muttered.

I snapped my eyes open and glared at him before remembering he couldn't see me.

"I'm glaring at you, Iggy," I snapped.

He shrugged. I stood up painfully and leaned against Fang, who was now focused only on me. Oh, boy, gotta love being a teenage mutant bird kid. I noticed the sisters were staring at us.

"What," I snapped.

"I thought his name was Jeff," Piper crossed her arms and looked a lot scarier than before.

"Um…" yep that's me first sign of trouble and my mind stops working.

"We're really sorry we lied to you. It's just we haven't been able to trust anyone lately," Angel said, giving her best Bambi eyes.

Piper melted and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay sweetie but you could tell us your real names," she asked.

"Angel," Angel said.

Traitor, I thought her way.

"Gazzy," the Gasman mumbled.

"Iggy the great," Iggy smirked.

"Nudge," Nudge spun in a circle.

"Fang," Fang sighed.

"Max," I sneered.

"Thank you for being honest with us," Paige smiled.

I was getting really mad with this whole trusting outsiders thing. I looked out the window and stared longingly at the sky. Fang noticed.

"We'll go out flying later," he whispered in my ear. "Just you and me."

"You're still in trouble, buddy," I growled.

"What did I do," he asked.

"Dinner's ready," Phoebe said.

We piled into the kitchen where food was lain out on the table. Gazzy and Iggy attacked the food. Total came running in eagerly. Angel got a plate for both of them. Nudge filled a plate and Fang piled food making a mountain. The sisters stared at us in amazement.

"Oh yeah we need a lot to eat," I muttered.

"This is a wonderful meal," Total stated.

The three witches turned to stare in shock or maybe it was horror at Total.

"Did your dog just talk," Piper asked.

Yes, did your son just teleport? I was trying my hardest not to laugh just like the rest of the Flock. I almost forgot how much fun it was to see people's eyes bug out when they heard and saw Total talk. I knew what they were thinking: You have some explaining to do kid. Oh, well, let Total have his fun.


	7. I Get Attacked By A Super Eraser

**I still do not own Maximum Ride or Charmed. Sorry.**

I was still trying not laugh when the man from before came in to the room. I think his name was Leo or Lion or something like that. He looked at Piper and raised his eyebrow at the expression of shock on her face.

"Piper, what's wrong," he asked.

"The dog can talk, Leo" Piper said.

Leo stared at Total and waited for him to talk again. Oh boy, I was about to explode with laughter. Total noticed all the attention.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," he scowled.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. The four adults turned to me and then to the flock, who were now laughing, well except Fang. Then the strangest thing happened. They started to laugh as well. My laughter died away as I stared at the crazy people.

"Why are you laughing," Iggy asked.

"Because this is the first talking dog with flying bird kids we ever met." Paige said.

After the shock wore off, we all sat down at a dining room table and ate the delicious food. Once we were full we went upstairs and went into the bedrooms we had taken. I pulled on a jacket and leapt out the open window. My wings snapped out almost instantly. I watched as the car past me below. The night air hit my face and cleared my brain.

I managed to land on the Golden Gate Bridge. Boy was that thing cool. It was big and red and tall. I heard something land behind me. I didn't turn around figuring it was Fang.

"Oh you aren't going to fight," a morphed voice said.

I froze then spun to see an Eraser. I tried to punch it but it was too quick. I groaned. Those wack jobs must have upgraded them again. In fight or flight, I usually choose fight but now was definitely time for flight. I snapped my wings out and jumped off the bridge. The wind pulled me up and I sped past the buildings.

"You can't get away that easily," the eraser said flying slightly behind me.

I paled. This was not good. I good fly like 200 MPH and this Eraser was keeping pace with me. Time for evasive action. I reached into my coat pocket and felt around for a couple of seconds before finding what I was looking for. Bingo, I thought as I pulled one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs out of my pocket. I threw it at the Eraser and watched as it exploded and the Eraser screamed and fell to the ground.

I grinned and headed back to the house. Once through the window I collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Nudge woke me up.

"Where's the fire," I mumbled.

"We're going shopping," she said.

I groaned but got up anyway. This was not going to be fun. After breakfast the sisters shoved us into a car and sped off to the mall. Fang was silent the whole way there what a surprise. I was forced to try on all these different outfits. And I do mean forced. The first shop I refused and Piper stopped time and told to try on the clothes and then she made a light explode.

We finally got a lunch break. I was sipping a soda when I saw a kid running away from a group of guys in black. The kid was running for his life. I watched as one of the bad guys caught the boy's arm. The boy wrenched his arm out of the man's grip and kicked him away. I watched as they surrounded him and he started moving at inhuman speed. Ten seconds later the men were lying on the ground unconscious and the boy was no where to be seen.

"Who was that kid," I asked.

"He was blocking my mind," Angel said.

Wow let's slow down for a second. Angel couldn't read his mind and he was genetically enhanced super kid. This day just got more interesting.


	8. Fang and I Make Upor should I say out

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Charmed.**

Well the trip to the mall hadn't been entirely pointless. Once we had returned to the Manor, we were in research mode. The kid had been genetically enhanced and seeing him fight reminded me of my fight with the Golden Boy of the School, Omega. The only thing worse then an Eraser that can keep up with me is another Omega. Then again all I had to do to beat him again is wave. I felt eyes on me and looked up startled out of my thoughts. Fang's dark eyes bore into mine and I felt my heart beating like I had just run a billion miles and decided to stop 'cause I couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay, Max," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stammered hoping that he couldn't hear my heartbeat.

That night I went out flying again. I know what you're thinking. If that Eraser attacked you why are you going out again? The truth is, as much as the attack had my brain on super freaked out, I was kinda hoping of running into the Eraser again and see what the heck is going on here. Unfortunately I wasn't attacked.

_You shouldn't be looking for death, Max, _The Voice said. _Focus on your mission._

"Haven't heard from you in a while Voice. Glad to have you back," I said aloud.

There was no response. I shouldn't have expected one. I shook my head and looked up at the night sky. The stars looked nice. The stars never moved and were silent, yet you could see them in all their beauty. For some reason I thought of Fang. I pushed the thought away.

_He __is__ your soul mate, you should tell him what's happened._ The Voice broke in.

"Go away," I shouted angrily.

For once it listened. I pressed my fingers against my temples and clenched my jaw. I looked down after hearing a cry of pain. Five Erasers surrounded the boy from before. He was on the defensive. I curled my wings in enough to go straight into a dive bomb. My head felt like it hit a brick wall when I hit the Eraser below me. The boy looked at me and nodded, as if excepting a mutual agreement to fight with me.

"Thanks," he said, after the last Eraser lay unconcious.

I nodded.

"Well, bye," he muttered before taking off at lightning speed.

I stared at him. I flew back to the house and landed inside my room. I moved silently. I turned on the lights and turned around to get the living daylights scared out of me. There standing in a darker corner was Fang. I shrunk under his glare. He took a step towards me and then another until he finally closed the distance between us.

"What's wrong, Max," his voice was soft and light.

"Nothing, what would make you think something was wrong," I asked.

"You go flying every night, you're jumpy, and you look like something is wrong," he replied.

"How would you know," I snapped.

I was tired and I wanted to assume that the evil scientist at the School made a clone of Fang to trick me.

"I know you," he replied before wrapping his arms around my body and capturing my lips with his.

I was floating. All that had happened felt unimportant right now. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed back. I felt the tension leave my body. This was the best feeling in the world. Of course this is me we're talking about so my little happiness didn't last. The door bell rang and Fang and I went to go see who interrupted us. The sisters were out with the others so it was just the two of us. I stared in shock as I opened the door and found the boy from earlier standing there.

"I need your help," he gasped, then fell forward to reveal a wound on his back.

**Sorry for not updating but I've had band camp from 9 in the morning til 9 at night.**


	9. I Meet a Guardian

**I still don't own Maximum Ride or Charmed, trust me I checked.**

I caught the boy and Fang ran to the kitchen to find something to stop the bleeding. I pulled the kid's shirt up to get a better look at his wound. His back was covered in scars. I stared horrified until I notice the knife wound. Fang was next to me now. He handed me a bunch of towels. I pressed them against the boy's back and held them there.

"He needs a doctor," I said looking at Fang.

"No hospital," the boy whispered.

"But…" I started.

"NO!" he managed to gasp.

I flinched when the walls started to shake. Jeez, this kid was getting more and more on my nerves. I looked at Fang.

"Call the sisters," I said.

Fang nodded and moved to the phone.

"I said no…" the boy started.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know, no hospitals. Don't get your panties in a bunch, they aren't doctors," I cut him off.

Fang handed me the phone and took my place holding the towels.

"Hey," I said.

"Max, we're on our way. Keep the boy where he is," Piper said.

Then a couple of seconds later Leo orbed next to me. He looked around and saw the boy. He ran over and pulled the towels away. Then placing his hands over the wound, Leo concentrated. His hands started to glow. I have to admit it is kinda cool. Then the boy sat up and blinked, obviously confused.

"Are you okay," Leo asked.

The boy nodded.

"Alright, pal who and what are you," I demanded.

"My name is Sokai. I am what the supernatural call a Guardian. We keep the world in balance." the boy stated.

"So why are the Erasers chasing you," I asked.

"Those are the wolf things," he asked.

Fang nodded.

"When I was seven, I came into my abilities and a group of scientists took me away from my home. They tortured me. I got away a couple of weeks ago and I guess the wolf things, um Erasers, were hired to catch me," Sokai shrugged.

"I, uh, saw your back," I muttered.

"Ah," he sighed.

"The School must be after you," Fang said.

"Maybe, but the Trackers were on to me. I don't understand," Sokai looked down.

"What kinda abilities do you have," I asked, hey curiosity killed the Max.

Sokai grinned and held out his hand. Flames danced along his palm and water circled it. I stared at this kid.

"I am 17. You can stop thinking of me as a kid," Sokai grinned.

I blanched. Great another mind reader, isn't one enough.


	10. Fang's Kidnapped

**I still do not own this stuff.**

Why must the universe play this horrible practical joke I call my life? I was really not liking this kid, I mean guy. Fang stood stiffly by my side. The sisters walked in then. Angel stopped when she looked at Sokai. She frowned and concentrated. I think they were talking using their minds.

"Who are you," Nudge asked.

"Name's Sokai Mikyle," he said.

"Max is mad you interrupted her make out session with Fang," Angel said.

I stared at her in horror.

"Why were you two making out," Piper screamed.

"Making up," Fang shrugged.

I was pretty sure that I was about to die of embarrassment right there. The Gasman and Iggy were making the puke faces. I stepped towards Angel and turned to look at Fang.

"Oops," Angel grinned innocently.

I narrowed my eyes.

A man shimmered behind Fang. I watched in horror as the man grabbed Fang and disappeared. I took a step towards the spot where he was standing.

"Fang," I shouted.

"Barbus," Leo growled.

I looked at him.

"Max, Grab my arm," Leo said, holding his hand out to me.

I gripped it and he orbed. We appeared in a cave-like cavern. Leo looked around. I searched the area.

"He's not here," I said.

"Damn it," Leo hissed.

I grabbed his arm again and waited until he orbed back to the house. Piper was waiting, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Was he…" she didn't finish.

"No," Leo said.

"Who was that guy and how do you kill him," I growled.

"That was Barbus, he is the demon of fears. You can't kill him," Phoebe said.

"We'll go scry for Fang," Paige said.

"Iggy, Gazzy, make as many bombs as you can," I snapped.

"Roger," Gazzy saluted me.

"Angel, make sure they don't blow themselves up," I ordered.

"Okay," she skipped after them.

"Nudge find out anything you can on Sokai," I said.

"Understood," she responded.

"Total, keep eating," I told the little dog.

"Yes sir," he tried to say with a mouthful of food.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey what about me," Sokai asked grabbing my arm as I passed.

"You're older then I am and you aren't part of my flock," I snapped.

"Wow, talk about a burn," he grinned.

I walked to the living room and paced while thinking of battle plans. Fang isn't afraid of anything so he should be okay. Leo grabbed my shoulder.

"When we find Barbus, I'm going to kill him," Leo stated.

"Why," I asked.

"He tried to kill my son," Leo said.

"Oh, do you think Fang's okay," I asked.

"Yes," Leo responded.

"We found him," Paige yelled.

I ran to meet her as she ran down the stairs. She told us the location and offered to orb us.

"We'll fly, right guys," I said.

"Right," four bird kids responded.

We jumped into the air and started the journey to an abandoned warehouse. As we approached it we heard screams eminating from it. Fang's winning, I thought hopefully. We landed and slammed through the door. The sisters and Leo stood in horror at the sight before us. Even Sokai wiped the grin off his face. There lying on the ground whimpering was Fang. My Fang. He looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes. Sorry Leo, Barbus is mine, I thought. Then we attacked.

**Hope you like it.**


	11. Max's Worst Fear

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Charmed.**

**Okay so everyone wants to know what Fang is most afraid so part of this chapter is going to be written in Angel's POV**

**Angel's POV**

Max was really mad. Fang was lying on the floor screaming. I caught glimpses of what was going on in his head. His worst fear was Max getting hurt and dying. I gasped. I looked at Max. She sensed my stare and looked down at me. She had a grim determination on her face. Then the bad man stepped into view. His thoughts bombarded me.

_Ha, I was right the freaks did show up. Now I'll get my reward._

"Max, he's going to send us back to the School," I whispered.

Max tensed and nodded.

**Max POV**

I looked down at Angel.

"Max, he's going to send us back to the School," she shuddered.

I nodded.

Time to kick some butt. Fang lay still at last. Barbus stood perfectly stil, that sickening smile plastered on his ridiculous face. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hello, Charmed Ones, Leo, Sokai, and flock," he raised his hands.

_He's goading you _the Voice said.

_Hi Voice, how are you oh wait I don't give a damn, _I thought back sharply.

Sokai hid his hand behind his back. I saw flames engulf it and fought the urge to run and put it out. Fang was shivering violently. I won't let you die, I thought.

"Well I see you all are here but sadly I am only interested in the flock," Barbus said.

Iggy tensed and I could tell he was trying his best not to think about what was going to happen. Then it hit us like a wave of pain. Our worst fears come to life. I watched as Fang was killed and the flock was destroyed right in front of me. I bit back a scream and ground my teeth together. I heard Iggy sob. Gazzy let out a wail of fear. Angel clung to my arm and Nudge let out a high pitched scream.

Then I was falling. Blackness enveloped me. I lost all thoughts and accepted the nothingness. When I awoke again, I was strapped to a table. Big surprise there. Fang was still sleeping. Iggy was staring glassy-eyed at the ceiling. The others were no where to be found.

"Max," Iggy croaked.

"Yeah Ig," I responded.

"I…I was really scared," he muttered.

"It wasn't real," I said.

"No it was real. Max he made me remember what it was like to see and then he ripped it away," Iggy shivered.

"Ugh," Fang groaned.

"Fang," Iggy and I shouted together.

"Why do I feel like a truck just ran me down," he demanded.

"Barbus," I offered.

"Oh right," Fang shuddered.

"What did he show you," Iggy asked.

"Max, I think you know the answer," Fang looked at me.

I nodded. He saw me die. That was his worst fear. Then the door opened and our favorite Austrian creep walked in. Roland ter Brocht caught my eye and grinned.

"Did you miss me," he asked before barking out a laugh.

"Of course I missed, ter Brochty. Vhy vould you think such a thing?" I grinned evilly.


	12. My Brother And I Fake My Death

**I own nothing.**

I watched as the annoying whitecoat's face grew tomato red.

"Don't do that, you'll have a hearta-…on second thought just hold your breath," I laughed.

Fang chuckled. Iggy grinned.

"Yez Maximum Ride, laugh vhile you ztill can," Brochy mused.

"So you gonna kill me or what," I demanded.

"Nein," he said in German.

"In English," Iggy spat sarcastically.

"No," Brochy hissed.

"So how's insanity treating you," I asked.

"Shut up," Brochy glared at me.

"Look at me I am a German scientist und I create freaks for a living. I am also insane. Vhat vaz dat? I am an idiot," I cackled.

"I AM AUSTRIAN," Brochy screamed, his face going that beautiful shade of reddish purple.

I shrugged or I would have if I didn't have these stupid cuffs keeping me tied to the table. Brochy glared at me through narrowed eyes and spun on his heel. He left and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are the others," I asked.

"Don't know," Fang groaned.

Iggy just shook his head.

"Why do they want us," I asked again.

Fang and Iggy just looked at me.

"Okay, we have to assume that the others are safe. They probably want to kill us and use the DNA," I was reassuring myself more then them.

Then I closed my eyes and prayed that the others were safe.

"_Max!" Angel shouted._

_I turned to find Angel running towards me. Nudge and Gazzy followed close behind her. Much to my horror, Sokai walked calmly behind them. _

"_Are you guys okay," I hugged Angel._

"_We're fine. Sokai saved us," Gazzy said._

"_Thanks," I muttered grudgingly towards the person in question._

_He nodded._

"_Where are you," Nudge asked._

"_The School I think. Tied to a table with Brochy," I responded._

"_We'll save you guys," Sokai announced._

"_Wait-…" I tried._

"_Gotta go," Sokai interrupted me._

I shot up or would have if these stupid restraints weren't well restraints. Instead I ended up gasping in pain.

"Max are you okay," Fang asked.

I nodded.

A whitecoat walked in. He looked to be about twenty-three. Jeez they're getting younger every time.

"Maximum Ride, I presume," he said.

"I don't know, check my identification tattoo," I smirked.

"Right, you are to come with me," he said.

"Dude, strapped to a table, can't go anywhere," I shouted.

He blushed and fumbled with a key. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Fang's eyes followed me. This would be interesting.

"Max are you okay," Sokai asked.

"Lose the disguise," I muttered.

Quickly the whitecoat transformed into the very annoying Sokai. He grinned and spun.

"Now what," he asked.

"Now you go back and protect the kids," I said.

"Got it," he teleported.

I walked back into the room we were held in. Fang's eyebrows shot through the ceiling. I unlocked his shackles and freed Iggy.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," I said.

We took off. The maze of halls was mixing me up. I rounded corner after corner and ended up in a dead end. I turned to see an army of Erasers.

"Oh God," I hissed.

Sokai popped into the hall.

"Max grab on," he shouted.

Fang and Iggy were holding onto his arm already. _Sokai listen carefully, take Fang and Iggy and leave. Protect the flock. The only way to keep them safe is for me to die. _I directed the thoughts to him.

He seemed to understand. The next thing I knew he and the others had disappeared.

"Let's go fellas," I grinned grimly at the Erasers.

**Fang's POV**

I watched as Sokai teleported without Max.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted.

Sokai landed in the manor.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you leave Max," I screamed.

"Fang please understand…" he started.

"Get away from my flock," I shouted.

"What's wrong," Piper asked.

"Leo take me back," I begged.

Leo nodded and held out his arm. I held on tight as we orbed to the School or what was left of it. I stared at the burning building that the flock and I had lived in for part of our lives. Max was no where in sight. Horror encompassed my entire being.

"MAX!" I screamed to the sky.

Leo put his arm around me. We orbed back to the manor. Sokai was no where in sight thank God.

"Where's Max," Angel asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

**Max's POV**

I stood on the hill facing the burning School. Wincing, I jumped into the air and flew. I had to stay away from the Flock. By now Fang would have demanded Sokai leave. I turned my head to try and find my older brother.

Yep that's right Sokai is my big brother. Annoying huh. He had left me a mental image of a temple where he hid when he first escaped. Gee, will I ever be able to live a happy normal life?

**Sequel is now up on FF. Check it out**


End file.
